The present invention relates generally to loose leaf binders for securing loose leaves of paper and more particularly concerns a non-destructive binder which holds sheets of paper without damaging the paper sheets. The invention will be specifically disclosed in connection with a hard cover loose leaf binder for holding, protecting or carrying of papers, drawings, paintings, blueprints, etc.
Although loose leaf binders for protecting, organizing and securing papers are in wide spread use today, the overwhelming majority of these binders require holes in the papers to secure the papers in the binders. These hole requiring binders have obvious disadvantages when the papers to be carried or secured are of a nature which cannot be damaged or mutilated. Thus, in such circumstances, it is highly desirable to utilize a non-destructive binder.
The non-destructive binders which have been used in the past have generally been bulky or inconvenient for many purposes. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a binder which is simple in construction and which will hold papers non-destructively without the requirement of holes in the contained papers.